Battle Mech
(☆) *250 (☆☆) |Level Required0 = *17 (☆) *27 (☆☆) |Damage0 = 300 |Duration0 = 25 |Cooldown0 = 45 |Health0 = 1140 |released = 9.0.0 |Damage1 = 750 |Duration1 = 30 |Cooldown1 = 45 |Health1 = 3890 }} The Battle Mech, formerly called the "Mech", is a gear item (which later turned into a Tools gadget) introduced in the 9.0.0 update in Pixel Gun 3D. Appearance It is a heavily equipped robot. It has large iron legs, with modified Mech Heavy Rifles on each side, a robotic head, and brown details, making it look like the first tier Mech (Wooden Mech). This is similar to the Battle Mech but the paint is silver, not camo like the Battle Mech. Strategy The Mech fits the player into a suit of armor. The health count increases dramatically, equalling 6 normal health bars. When using the mech, the player receives two dual blasters. These blasters have unlimited ammo and do large amounts of damage (21), enough to kill a player with armor in just a few shots. The Mech lasts for two minutes unless destroyed by another player or a monster. Doing so results in additional points and a "Mech Kill". Tips * It deals about 27 damage per second, making this gadget devastating against weakened enemies. * Aim wherever you want on the player, since killing a person, by aiming the head, will not result in a Headshot achievement. * Note that your mobility decreases once you activate the Battle Mech, so activate it when there aren't situations where you need to escape in order to survive. ** You can also gain some extra mobility by activating the Jetpack before activating the Battle Mech, as the Jetpack will still be equipped, allowing you to use both at the same time. * Use this when your health is low because you will have extra survival time. * When fighting Ghost Lantern spammers, you will need full health and armor points, or at least, almost full health and armor points, in order to survive against a ghost projectile. *In Team Fight, use this gadget to cover your teammates from enemy fire and provide additional firepower. Counters * Because the Mech is very devastating once it gets into range, avoid its shots and try remaining out of range so it can't hurt you. * People inside the Mech have decreased mobility, so they are slightly slower on foot and lose the ability to double jump (granted they are equipped with the Ninja Tabi or the Berserk Boots). Use this to your advantage and equip weapons that grant higher mobility (most commonly these are Melee Weapons) or use gadgets like the Jetpack to evade users of the Battle Mech. However, be careful because a skilled enough player could easily still kill you due to the No recoil provided by the Mech's guns. * To annoy those users and potentially immobilize them, try using weapons/gadgets with the "Slows the Target" attribute. * Use weapons with high efficiency to take care of the mech quickly. * Pick off its user(s) from longer ranges where it's less likely for them to hit you. * Use the Disabler to prevent people who are equipped with one from using it for eight seconds. * Try attacking the user from behind. They are less likely to notice you, and as any user with this gadget equipped will almost immediately get targeted, you can most certainly get a kill or assist one. *Using the Ghost Lantern against the mech will heavily damage it, making it easy to finish off. *In Team Fight scenarios, pick off the non-mech players (who are relying on the active mech) to contribute to your team's kill count, also due to the fact that they are easier to kill. *Use the Judge or the Soulstone to destroy Battle Mech users as it can one-hit or heavily damage the Battle Mech (For a more guaranteed One-hit kill to a Mech use the Judge). **However, the Judge was removed from the game. * Don't use spray and prey, as that tactic is used for enemies that are fairly hard to hit. cycle between high damage weapons and you'll take the Mech down quickly, as the hitbox is very large. Changelog 9.0.0 * Initial release. 9.4.0 * Its firing sound was changed. The sounds were similar to that of the "Predator". 11.1.0 * The gadget was put in the Support category and it was renamed to "Battle Mech". ??.?.? * The Battle Mech was moved to the Tools category as the Support category was removed. Trivia *Your height is increased in the Mech, as your point of view raises, and the player has to aim higher to earn a successful headshot. **Due to this, your hitbox is also increased. *The Mech itself is a resemblance to Power Armor from Warhammer 40k'' ''series. *Shooting the head of the Mech does extra damage to it. *A player in a Mech is not killed when a Mech is destroyed, the Mech explodes, and the player is left unharmed. However, survival in this situation is not likely as the enemy is likely to kill the Mech user before they can react to losing it. **Also, the health of the Mech is represented by "gears". Similar to Armor, they change color as they upgrade. Some parts of the Mech also change color after each upgrade similar to Armor. *In the campaign map Megalopolis, there is a boss that resembles the Mech but with a different color scheme with a Jetpack and wielding dual Mech Heavy Rifle's. It's also greenish. *The Mech used to cost 21 for a pack of three. Like all of the gear, the player begins the game with 4 of each type (except for grenades) to use and test throughout their following matches. However, it became a pick-up along with the other gear items in the 10.3.0 update. **Later in the 11.1.0 update, it was purchasable again and no longer was a pick-up, but instead a gadget. ***If a player previous had Mechs, they would be refunded 7 for each Mech they had. *In the older versions, its description said that it was "The Ultimate Killing Machine", but later changed possibly because of its violent theme. *Unlike its older counterpart, it has cooldowns to give balance in its use, much like any other gadgets added in the same update. *It seems to be illogical that a Battle Mech can Bleed and/or get Poisoned, as they are not biological creatures. *It appears in the Repair Bench. Gallery Mech in action.jpg|A player in the top left corner using a to kill a player. Mech-0.jpg|Another player using a in Deadly Games. Mech Guns.jpeg|A first-person view of a , note the health icon is now replaced with gears. Invisible_mech.jpg|A first-person view of a , with the Stealth Bracelet also enabled. Note that you can no longer do this due to you only being allowed to have 2 gadgets equipped. Looking_at_mech.jpeg|A third-person view of the battle mech in an older update. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools